mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Factory (SMNS)
This article is about the course in New Star. For the course in Rainbow Road, see Toxic Factory (SMRR). Toxic Factory, '''is the 15th, and final main course in Super Mario New Star. Just like the last courses, Mario needs to get the key from Bowser 2 in order to access the locked room where this level is located. Unlike the other courses, this one is locked behind an additional door which requires 50 stars. This factory is actually a part of Bowser's main base although to access where Bowser is located, Mario will have to access the factory from a different pipe. Rotating gear platforms and purple quicksand are the main gimmicks of the final level, and really makes it feel like a proper factory. Even though it is only about 5 separate rooms, this level feels bigger than most of the other ones in this game. Mario starts in a small lobby where the toxic river comes in and is drained from various pipes. Go through the door to arrive at the central room, with two ways to go. Mario can either go up the giant spire, which leads to the higher level, or go through a small passage to a very big industrial room. On top of the central tower is a room filled with the rotating platforms as well as a cannon to shoot to the pipes coming out of the wall. '''Levels Star 1: Rotor ' Round-Up Routine Mario must jump through a gauntlet of rotating platforms to get this star. Mario starts in the main lobby, with two bridges that lead to the main entrances. Climb up the bridge and walk over the brown pipes (they are not steep at all) and through the door. Now Mario must climb up the tall spire in the center of the factory. This requires Mario to use various jumps, and then wall kick at the top to reach the top. At the top if another bridge that leads to a long path full of rotating platforms. These special platforms rotate around for a short time, then stop for a second. These mess with your jumping, but, since these platforms are all close together, it is best to rush through this room, using single and double jumps to speed through it. This will allow Mario to easily avoid the Fly Guy and Kuromame and reach the star on top of the grey shaft of the final platform. Star 2: Through the Toxic Pipe Using the shell, Mario must surf through a tunnel. First, Mario must unlock the cannon. The bob-omb buddy is on top of the arch of the doorway inside the main factory. In order to reach it, Mario must climb high up the central spire and jump to it. This opens the cannon...on top of the spire. Reclimb the structure, again, and blast to the platform near the ceiling. On this platform is a block with the shell (as well as a red coin). Grab the shell and jump back to the top of the tower, and jump off of it where the purple sand is to appear in front of the entrance. Now just head into the entrance and surf into the pool of sand and through the pipe in the center. There are only a couple of jumps, so it shouldn't pose a problem. If you are having a problem, there is also a shell in the other lower room, though it is much harder to surf out of it. Star 3: Shredding with Invinciblity Requires Vanish Cap! '''Wearing the Vanish cap and riding a Koopa shell, Mario must enter a cage.Head inside the main factory, but instead of climbing the central pillar, Long Jump, over the toxic, to the passage to the left of it. This will lead Mario through some thin columns (long jump to the second one, then the easiest way to reach the next one is to single jump into wallkick off the close wall to cross without hitting the ceiling). There are now a couple of the rotating platforms which require precise double and triple jumps. Against the far wall is a platform with both a Vanish Cap and a Shell. Grab the cap first, then surf into bars against the wall to find the star. '''Star 4: Red Coins of the Factory Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the factory. None require the use of any Koopa Shell. Their locations are as follows: # In some boxes in the starting room # On top of the pipe in the toxic, there is a rotating platform to get back # On the doorframe facing the outside. Can be gotten with a triple jump dive from on top of either orange pipe. # In a small passage in the main room across the toxic sand. # On one of the gears in the lower passage. # Near the top of the central tower, in the opposite direction of the wall kick wall # In the passage on top of the factory, on a rotating platform around the corner of the entrance. # The platform at the very top which requires the cannon When Mario collects all 8 coins, the star appears at the top of the tower Star 5: Watch out for the Ceiling ' Requires Wing Cap! Only available during this mission! '''Mario must carefully navigate to a high beam of the factory. Use the cannon to get to the top platform. During this mission a Wing Cap will appear here. As tempting as it is to use the cannon or try to directly fly to the star in the center of the stage, neither will get Mario high enough. The solution is kind of silly, but there is a rotating platform out of render distance along the back left corner. Fly to this hidden platform and then fly to the star. '''Star 6: The Ultimate Challenge' Mario must use all of the skills he used in this game to capture the final star. This one is definitely among the hardest stars in this game, mostly because of the wall kicks required. Head to where the Vanish Cap was located for Star 3 and look at the suspended wall to the side. Long Jump to this wall and wall kick to the top, landing in the middle of the gap when Mario makes it over the right wall. Mario must now do an angled wall jump so he can get inbetween the two walls in order to kick to the top. The rest of the challenge is made up of more rotating platforms, some with Kuromames on them. Long jump, side flip, or wall kick off the wall to reach them all and grab the final star at the end. Enemies * Goomba * Shy Guy (Goomba) * Fly Guy * Kuromame Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Factory Category:Music-Donkey Kong